


beef flavored noodles and the taste of her lips

by AnonSoul



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonSoul/pseuds/AnonSoul
Summary: “All I’m saying is that, me being sad is going to ruin us. I can’t let that happen.”Clarke flashes back to night Lexa told her she was diagnose as clinically depressed and wonders what difference might have been, had she stayed.





	beef flavored noodles and the taste of her lips

It had been two years.

 

Clarke couldn’t remember what it felt like to celebrate her birthday anymore. Not since that year. Not since she left.

 

It was all her fault. She knew that. Things could be different had she stayed by her side that night.

 

“Fuck!” Clarke cursed as she slammed the breaks. She had been driving for an hour now and she almost hit a running child across a street.

 

Thanks to the tinted glass, people could not see her one hell of a state. She’s been crying for an hour now.

 

“I love you.” She whispered, restarting the engine and stepping on the gas. “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

_“Happy birthday Clarke.”_

_This is the best birthday ever, Clarke thought. Lexa’s unending surprises overwhelmed her. She thought she’s gonna burst out soon if not now with happiness._

_“You really don’t have to treat me like a princess today Lexa. This is too much.” Clarke said in between kisses with Lexa. They were side by side eating the cake by the fireplace. The smell of the burning wood surrounding them as the light slowly flickered._

_“Of course I do, Love.” Lexa said, scooping another spoonful of ganache before offering it to Clarke, in which she gladly took._

_“But you don’t have to. You’re more that enough. The best birthday present I could ever behold.”_

_Lexa smiled, it’s a rare thing to see and was only for Clarke’s eyes. She leaned forward to captured Clarke’s lips, long forgotten the plate of the almost untouched cake by the floor._

 

* * *

 

Until now, Clarke wondered why she could only count on her two hands the times Lexa openly smiled in front of her.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, still inconsolable. “I should have fought for us. I should...”

 

* * *

_“I am clinically depressed Clarke.”Lexa said while looking at Clarke lying on the floor still unclothe and was barely covered by a blanket near the fireplace._

_Clarke with worried eyes said, “What? Why? When did you go see the doctor, Lexa?” She sat up and faced Lexa directly. She tucked the blanket under her arms and reached out for her bra._

_“Last week. And I was planning to tell you sooner...”_

_“Sooner?” Clarke snapped. “It’s been a week!”_

* * *

 

She fixed her make up before getting off the car. The sun was already setting and if Lexa was here she would tell her that it’s beautiful like her.

 

Now when looking at the sunset she’s bitter.

 

Her phone was ringing. And she knows it’s likely that Octavia was calling her. Or Raven. Or Bellamy. Or heck, maybe even Anya. She shrugged, apparently her friends were a handful of jerks who don’t know anything about the word ‘space’ or ‘time’.

 

She crossed the street, buying different types of flower from the lady who was more worried about her state than her paying a grand and not asking for any change.

 

“Whoever you’re bringing that flower must be so lucky.” The lady said.

 

With a weak smile, Clarke started walking down the isle making a left turn before reaching her destination.

 

She sighed. She had never been to her grave before, and the entrance of the cemetery alone made her stomach heaved.


End file.
